Twin Dillema
by mykindleisawesome
Summary: What will happen when Percy Jackson and Harry Potter both have twin sisters? They both go to Hogwarts and find a friend. Will they fight or become instant friends? Miranda Potter is blessed by a powerful god. What will happen when she arrives at Camp Half-Blood? T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. This is my first fanfic, so please no hate.**

** DISCLAIMER: Percy: Sup. We're just along for the ride here.**

** Harry: Yeah. She doesn't own us.**

**Elaine's P.O.V.**

"Elaine, get up!" my mom called. I groaned and sat up. My brother, Percy, sat up in the bed beside mine. We were going on our annual end-of-summer vacation to Montauk. Our birthday was in a week, so this was also kind of an early birthday present.

After I got ready, I went down to check the mail. There were a few bills for mom, and… a letter for me!

**Miss E. Jackson **

**The Upstairs Bedroom**

**East One-hundred-and-fourth and First**

**Manhattan**

That scared me a little. It sounded kind of stalker-ish. So, naturally, I ripped it open and gasped.

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

I could hear Aunt Petunia knocking on Harry's cupboard downstairs. So, I quickly got up and started getting ready. Today was Dudley's birthday, and we were expected to help cook breakfast.

"Come on, Miranda!" Aunt Petunia hollered. "It's your cousin's birthday!"

I sighed. Dudley was spoiled, fat, and very annoying. Whenever it was his birthday, he was always whining about how he got less presents than last year. I passed Harry's cupboard as I passed it, and knocked on the door.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled.

I giggled and stepped out of the way as he came out the door. His hair was a mess, as usual, and it was partially hiding his scar. Apparently he got it in the car crash that killed our parents.

He sighed, and we walked into the kitchen together. We were immediately set to work making breakfast.

Dudley came downstairs and started counting his presents. Thankfully, my ADHD helped me ignore him.

I felt Harry's hand leading me towards the door.

"We're going to the zoo with Dudley," he hissed in my ear.

I grinned. Usually, we were sent to a neighbor's house while Dudley took a friend to some sort of outing. I loved animals, so this was going to be fun.

~`~`O`~`~

After an eventful day at the zoo, Harry was sent to his "room" for talking to a snake. The glass disappeared, and the snake "attacked" Dudley and his friend.

~`~`O`~`~

Harry was finally let out of his "room" for the holidays. Apparently we were going to some new school for the holidays.

There was a click of the mail slot, and the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Miranda," Uncle Vernon yawned.

I sighed and walked towards the door.

I flipped through the letters, and two things caught my eye. There were two matching letters for Harry and I. I slipped mine in my pocket, and walked into the kitchen.

I tried to slip it to Harry, but Dudley saw me.

"Dad, Harry's got a letter!" he hollered.

Uncle Vernon immediately snatched it and read it. All the color drained from his face He started forcing us out while hoarsely yelling for Aunt Petunia.

He finally succeeded in shutting us out, and proceeded to lock the door. I slipped upstairs to put my letter up, and Harry followed me.

I finally managed to get a good look at the letter, and my first thought was _stalker._

**Miss M. Potter**

**The Upstairs Closet**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

I turned the envelope over, and on the back, there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

I started reading the first line.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_of _**WITCHCRAFT **_and _**WIZARDRY**

Suddenly, the door flew open and the letter was snatched out of my hands.

"Get in the car, we're going on a trip," Uncle Vernon growled.

**Elaine's P.O.V**

"Mom!" I screamed. "I've been accepted into a place called Hogwarts. I'm a witch!"

My mother sprinted up the stairs.

"Congratulations! This is a big honor!" mom squealed. "It means you are magical!" Then she turned to Percy. "I'm sorry, but we are going to have to cancel our trip and go to London."

I was excited now. "So the school is in London?"

"No, but London is where you get your school supplies and where you catch the train. Apparently a man named Severus Snape will escort you there."

We heard three knocks on the door. Mom opened it, and a man with long, greasy black hair stepped in.

"Hello. I am Severus Snape, your Potions teacher at Hogwarts" he said.

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

** Boom! Boom! Smash!**

I awoke to the sound of our door breaking down. A large man stepped through the door frame.The  
man introduced himself as Hagrid, and calmly explained to us that we were  
magical, and that we were invited to a school called Hogwarts. He also explained that our parents died by Voldemort's doing. In the morning, we were going to London to buy supplies.

He settled down on the ground, and quickly fell asleep.

~`~`O`~`~

We got up, and went over to Hagrid's boat. I managed to zone out for the whole trip, and finally snapped out of it when we arrived in London.

Hagrid led us toward a place called The Leaky Cauldron. When we entered, everyone stopped and stared at Harry. Then again, he was the boy-who-lived. I ran into a girl about my age. She was with a professor, her mom, and brother.

I could feel the professor's eyes on me. The girl said she was Elaine, the boy was her brother, Percy, and her mom's name was Sally Jackson. I turned to the professor.

"My name is Miranda Potter," I stated.

"I am your Potions teacher, Professor Snape." He quickly regained his composure.

Hagrid gripped my shoulder. "Come on, we must be off to gettin' supplies."

**Elaine's P.O.V.**

Miranda is nice. While I was traveling with Professor Snape, he told me about Hogwarts. I hope Miranda is in my house.

We followed them to Gringotts, which is a wizarding bank. We grabbed money from a student fund, and headed off to buy supplies.

Before I knew it, it was time to get my wand. The man running the shop introduced himself as Mr. Ollivander. He was giving me wands to try out, and kept snatching them back.

"Are you an elemental mage, dear?" he questioned.

"Sometimes I can control water, but I'm not very good at it yet." I answered.

He gave me a creepy smile. "I believe I have just the wand for you."

He quickly disappeared behind some more shelves and grabbed a sea green box. He handed it to me, and I opened it. The wand was tinged a blue-green, and was kind of slim.

"This wand is for a water mage, and is ten inches, with maple and mermaid hair, slim, good for charm work. Now, go ahead and wave it around a bit."

So, I followed his instructions and swished it through the air, and immediately, a trail of emerald sparks flew through the air. Hmm, those sparks were the same color as Miranda and Harry's eyes. Mr. Ollivander smiled at me.

"Ah, that will be thirteen Galleons." Then, he started muttering to himself. "How strange; I sold wands for three mages so far today."

I quickly paid him, and left the shop. He scared me. Professor Snape turned to me.

"Now that you have discovered your mage ability, we must go and find your familiar. Every mage has a special animal they can communicate to with their mind. These creatures are called familiars."

He led us over to a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium.

** "**Now that we are here, you need to telepathically call out to your familiar." Professor Snape commanded.

_Hello?_

As soon as I telepathically said that, a large barn owl with amber colored eyes flew over and perched on my shoulder.

_Hello, my name is Elaine._

_ Hello Elaine. My name is Amber._

_ I like the name Amber. _

_ Elaine is a nice name too._

"This is my familiar," I announced, "and her name is Amber."

My mom came over and looked at the owl.

"That is a nice owl. Her name suits her." Mom pointed out.

"She told me her name was Amber, so don't judge."

She laughed. "I'm not!"

Percy came over to look at Amber, and she nipped him.

"Ow!"

_Amber!_

_ But he's-_

_ My brother!_

_ Oh. Sorry, Elaine._

I sighed. _Hey, _I thought. _Percy looks a lot like Miranda's brother, Harry._

"When does school start?" I questioned Professor Snape.

"On September 1st." he responded.

I groaned. That was a whole month away! It would take forever until it started! Then, I had a question.

"Professor, how am I going to get to school?"

"You are going to take the Hogwarts Express, of course. It's at King's Cross, and-oh!" Professor Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. "If you wish to stay here for the next month, I would be happy to take your mother and brother back to New York."

I looked at the ticket. Apparently I was going to go a platform 9 and 3/4s to catch the train.

_Well, it looks like we're staying here for a while, Amber._

_ Okay, I happen to like London._

_ Me too._

~`~`O`~`~

**One Month Later**

**Miranda's POV**

It was time to head to the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross. Yay! Hopefully I would see Elaine. Her brother looks a lot like Harry.

_ Miranda?_

Oh, at the pet shop, whatever its name was, I got an owl. I can telepathically speak to it. She is a spotted owl named Spot. I ran out of inspiration, so her name became Spot. It's a fitting name, so it makes sense. She told me I was a lightning mage. My wand is fourteen inches, with an eagle feather, and it was made of maple, and it was sturdy. It fitted my hand fine.

_Yes, Spot?_

_ It's almost time to catch the train._

_ Ooh, yay! Maybe I'll see Elaine there. I met her at The Leaky Cauldron._

_ I hope so too._

**One hour later**

Well, we're at the train station. No sign of a Platform 9 and ¾. Our only family ditched us. So, we are stuck. People are starting to stare.

"-Packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harry turned around, and I followed suit. There, we saw a family with seven children. All of them had flaming red hair. We watched as the first three walked into the barrier and disappeared.

"Excuse us, but do you run through the barrier to get to Platform 9 and ¾?" I questioned.

The lady turned to us. "Are you first years?" We nodded. "Ron here is a first year too. Yes, you do run through the barrier to get to the Hogwarts Express."

Harry and I shouted out our thanks as we ran through the barrier. As we reached the other side, we both gasped. It was huge. We fought the crowd to get to the train, and once we were inside, found an empty compartment. I managed to get my owl and trunk inside, and went back to help Harry get his in.

When I got outside the compartment, two red-haired boys were gawping at Harry's scar. I rolled my eyes. We pushed his trunk into the compartment.

"Yes, he is Harry Potter, and I'm his twin sister, Miranda Potter."

"We didn't know he had a twin. Oh, by the way, I'm Fred, and He's George." Fred stated.

They walked away, leaving us alone in our compartment.

"Miranda? Is that you?" a voice asked.

_ Is that the Elaine you have been waiting a month to see?_

_ Yes._

"Of course, Elaine!" I turned around to see my only friend so far. Unless you count Harry.

"It's so good to see you Miranda!"

"I know! It's been a whole month!"

"Oi, you. Can I sit here?" I turned around. It was Ron, the boy from the train station.

"Yah, there's enough room." I replied.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Elaine Jackson."

"Miranda Potter."

"Harry Potter."

Ron gasped. "So, is it true you killed You-Know-Who?

"I guess you could say that. I don't really remember it, though."

Another girl showed up at the door. "Hi, my name is Nicole Miller. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Ron responded quickly.

Nicole sat down beside Elaine.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a woman said.

Everyone jumped up from the seat and got some money. There was a ton of strange candy. I got some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ron and Harry immediately struck up a conversation.

**Nicole's POV**

School hasn't started yet, and I've already made some friends. "I'm a half-blood, what are you?" Hah! I'm two kinds of half-bloods. My dad is a wizard, and my mom is a god.

"I'm a half-blood too." the girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes responded. I think her name was Miranda Potter.

"I think I am a Muggle-born." That was the girl with sea-green eyes and short black hair. Her name was Elaine Jackson. As for me, I have medium length brown hair, stormy gray eyes, and I was a daughter of Athena. Yeah, Yeah I know all of the other children of Athena have blonde hair. You may call it weird, but I call it unique.

"You should try some of those Every Flavor Beans. But be careful. When they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor." To prove my point, I grabbed one from my bag and ate it. I grimaced. "Eew, I hate turnips."

The other girls picked one up. They each ate one and smiled.

"I got pina colada." Elaine smiled at me.

"Well, it's not a big deal, but I got cherry." Miranda looked at my face and laughed. I was a bit mad that they both got good ones on their first try, and I got turnips. Not cool.

**Elaine's POV**

"Well, we're almost there, so we better go get our robes on," Nicole stated. As we grabbed our stuff, a girl and a boy appeared at the door.

"Excuse me," the girl said in a bossy voice, "but have you seen a toad around here somewhere?"

"No, only our owls," I quickly pushed past her. "If you'll excuse us, we're going to go change into our robes now"

~`~`O`~`~

When we entered the compartment, the boy and girl were gone, the boys were changed into their robes, and we were pulling into Hogwarts.

_ Wow, that's a really big castle, Elaine. Is that Hogwarts?_

_ I would assume so. _

As we got off the train, you could hear Hagrid calling for the first years. We followed him over to the boats, and got in with two other girls, who introduced themselves as Parvati and Padma Patil. We all talked about our families when we rounded the bend. You could finally see Hogwarts in all its glory.

We clambered out onto the pebbles, and watched Hagrid knock three times on the enormous door. A witch named Professor McGonagall led us up a majestic marble staircase. We all entered a small, empty chamber off the hall.

She told us to wait while she prepared for the sorting ceremony. Behind us, multiple ghosts entered the chamber. I was getting a bit impatient. When were we going to be sorted?

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared, and motioned for us to follow her into the Great Hall. We grouped around a stool up at the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall placed a hat on the stool. It opened its "mouth" and began to sing. I got bored and ignored it.

"When your name is called, you will sit on the stool, put on the hat, and be sorted into your House." Professor McGonagall announced. "Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I zoned out until she called out my name.

"Jackson, Elaine!"

The hat covered my eyes, and it started speaking to me.

_ 'Well, well. You are loyal, smart, slightly cunning, but not enough to be in Slytherin. Oh, and you are an elemental mage. However, by looking at your memories, you had better be _**Gryffindor!'**

Applause followed me over to the Gryffindor table. I smiled and waited for my friends to be sorted.

**R&R peeps. Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappie! My bff told me to have Nicole in- **

**Percy: *slaps hand over my mouth* No giving anything away, yet. They'll find out in this chapter.**

**Annabeth: She only owns her OCs**

**Nicole's POV**

I heard a few names after Elaine was sorted, then

"Miller, Nicole!"

I made my way to the stool, and cautiously sat down. I put the hat on, and a voice intruded into my thoughts.

_You're a daughter of Athena, so you are very strong in your wisdom. What's this? You've been fighting monsters since you were five. Very brave as well. This is a difficult decision. I believe you'll go best in '_**GRYFFINDOR!'**

I smiled and took the hat off. Elaine waved me over to where she was, and I sat next to her. We both sat and waited for Harry and Miranda to be sorted.

**Miranda's POV**

"Potter, Harry!"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone was mumbling about how it was the Boy-Who-Lived. Yay, he defeated some Dark Lord when he was one. Big whoop.

"**Gryffindor!"**

** "**Potter, Miranda"

As I strode through the crowd of children, I self-consciously hear people muttering about how they had never heard of me. The hat covered my eyes, and a small voice echoed in the back of my head.

_ The twin sister of the chosen one. That's very interesting. We'll take a look at your memories to see which House you belong in._

My memories were being intruded by a talking hat!

_ That's a lot of abuse you've had to suffer. Being shut up in a closet doesn't look like fun. You remind me of your mother, Lily. You look a lot like her, too. If you are to follow in her footsteps, you should be_** "Gryffindor!"**

I took the hat off, and sat down across from Harry. I turned to my left and saw Parvati, who must have gotten into Gryffindor as well.

"Hey, Parvati!" I squealed.

"I can't believe you're in Gryffindor too!" she yelled.

"I know, right? It's so weird." I paused for a moment. "You know what, I'm starving."

I heard Professor Dumbledore say some gibberish, and food magically appeared on the table. Miranda handed me some food, and we talked.

"Do any of you know what an Elemental Mage is?" I asked.

Elaine almost choked on her juice. "You're an Elemental Mage too! I'm a Water Mage. My familiar's name is Amber. She's a barn owl."

"Yeah, I'm a Lightning Mage. My familiar is a spotted owl named Spot. That was the best I could come up with. Sometimes, I can turn into an eagle." Nicole's eyes widened at my last remark. She quickly calmed down, though.

"That's cool," she said as calmly as she could. "I'm really surprised that I wasn't put in Ravenclaw. My dad thought that I would be best in Ravenclaw. Then again, I am a-"she slapped a hand over her mouth, like she had revealed too much. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore instructed us to go up to our common rooms. We followed Percy Weasley up to a portrait of a fat lady.

She moved and asked for the password.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied.

The portrait swung open, and we entered a gold and scarlet covered room. Everything from the walls to the comfy armchairs around the fireplace was gold and scarlet. I grabbed my friends, and we skipped up to our dormitory.

_ Hey, Miranda._

_ Oh, hi Spot!_

_ Can I have some blue food?_

_ No! Besides, I don't have any._

_ Aw, I'm hungry._

_ Then go catch some rats! _

_ Blue food tastes better._

_ Just go to sleep and stop complaining._

I sighed and rolled over. Tomorrow, we would start our classes.

** And the second chapter is done! It is dedicated to ashnicatthelibrary, and I will totally use her idea. Thanks, bestie! **

** Percy: Wait, take us with you!**

** Me: Too bad. You're stuck in my mind forever!**

** Hermione: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Have mercy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy: Help us! **

** Annabeth: She's evil!**

** Harry: She's just like her mom!**

** Me: You guys know I can hear you, right? **

** Everyone else: *scatters***

** Me: *sigh* I don't own anything but my OC's**

**Nicole's POV**

Oh my gods. I think Miranda was blessed by Zeus, and Elaine is a daughter of Poseidon. I wouldn't be surprised if monsters started attacking. I fell asleep thinking about how to get them to Camp Half Blood.

**The Next Morning**

Today, we actually have to go to class. Miranda will definitely be Professor Snape's favorite. She looks almost exactly like her mom, Lily Potter. A lot of people know Professor Snape had a crush on Lily. Then again, I'm pretty sure she's more sarcastic than her mom.

I made sure the other girls were awake, and then we went down to breakfast. As soon as people could see Miranda, you could hear them muttering about her. We walked over to the Gryffindor table, and I sat down next to Hermione. She just looked so lonely. Elaine finished, and offered to get our schedules for us. When she returned, we each looked over our schedules. Elaine was having a hard time trying to read hers.

"Do you have dyslexia?" I whispered. She nodded, and I looked at her schedule. "Good news, it's the exact same as mine!" She giggled a bit, and then went silent. "Did you have a nightmare last night?" I asked softly. She nodded, and I grimaced. Demigods aren't known for their good dreams.

We all finished breakfast, and headed off to our various classes. Elaine followed me to Astrology, which I was very good at, considering I have a photographic memory. Elaine did pretty well for not being a daughter of Athena. Then we went to Herbology. I saw a son of Demeter there, Neville. He was really good with the plants, unlike Miranda. Every time she tried, they sparked.

Surprisingly enough, History of Magic was boring for even me. I've had to sit through Mr. D. talking about a bunch of types of wine. Now _that _was boring. Then, we had charms. The teacher was really short. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a dwarf. Transfiguration came next. It was cool, until we started of really basic. Somehow, Miranda turned hers into a needle, while Hermione only turned hers silver.

The only way to describe Defense Against the Dark Arts was strange. Professor Quirrel was shy, and you could never understand him, because he was stuttering.

Before we knew it, it was Friday. The mail came in, and I got a letter from dad. He congratulated me on being in Gryffindor, and told me to write back soon. I looked at my schedule. Next, we had Double Potions with Slytherin.

I grabbed Miranda, and we went down to the Dungeons with the others. This was going to be good.

**Miranda's POV**

Nicole dragged me into the classroom, and I sat beside Hermione. Honestly, she wasn't all that bad once you got to know her. She just wanted to fit in with the other wizards. I could tell she got on Professor Snape's nerves, because most people thought that she was a know-it-all. When he called my name, I could see him smile. He kind of freaked me out.

Hermione and I were working on our cure for boils, when Professor Snape started yelling at Harry for not paying attention to Neville's potion. That made me mad. I think Professor Snape noticed, and he quickly calmed down. When he walked past our potion, he smiled and told us we were doing a great job. When Potions was finally over, we all went back to our dorms. I think Harry and Ron went down to Hagrid's. I would have followed them, but I was too lazy. I fell back on my bed and fell asleep.

**~`~`O`~`~**

On Thursday, when I woke up, I immediately jumped up and put on my robes. Today was our first flying lesson! I was so excited! We would be on brooms! And be flying! YYYAAAAYYYY!

**Nicole's POV**

Oh my gods. Elaine is a daughter of Poseidon. She can't go up into the air! She'll be killed! Or electrocuted! Or… or… yeah, that's all I've got. But she can't go on that broomstick! She just can't! I'll have to go to Professor Dumbledore. He's the only one that knows my secret.

**Elaine's POV**

I woke up and went down to breakfast. Amber came down to deliver my mail.

_ Hey, you got a letter from Professor Dumbledore._

_ Why would he send me a letter?_

_ I don't know. _

_ Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to see why._

I opened the letter, and gasped.

** Dear Miss Jackson,**

** I'm very sorry to say this, but I need to talk to you in my office during your flying lesson. It is a very important matter, and it should not be ignored. **

** Professor Dumbledore**

** P.S.: I like lemon drops.**

I sighed. Turns out I won't be going to the flying lesson after all.

**Grover: Ooh, she's in trouble!**

** Neville: No, she just can't ne in the air.**

** *Random portal appears and five people come out***

** Cole: Hey people! Are we in Ninjago?**

** All: *stares at him***

** Kai: UMM, hello?**

** Zane: Who are you people?**

** Jay: What happened to our ship?!**

** Lloyd: Is there any food?**

** Me: Umm, I probably won't be updating tomorrow. Sorry this chapter is kind of short; it's mostly a filler chapter. I don't own Ninjago characters either. Now, what do you say?**

** All: Bye!**

** Zane: Farewell!**

** All: *facepalm***


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I'm writing this on my kindle. Cole, disclaimer please.

Cole: She does not own any if us. There's a poll in her profile for you to vote on.

Nicole's POV

Well, Professor Dumbledore needs to come up with a good excuse for Elaine going to his office that doesn't involve me. Otherwise, Elaine will be pretty ticked off.

We headed down to the Quidditch field, where a bunch of brooms were on the ground. I stood in between Miranda and Hermione. Harry was next to Miranda, and I blushed a little.I happened to have a bit of a crush in Harry. (AN: I am truly sorry if I skip a lot of dialogue, but I don't have my book with me.) Madam Hooch instructed us to yell 'up!' to our brooms, and they should come to us.

Harry and Miranda were some of the only people that had their brooms up on the first try. Mine came part of the way up, and then fell back onto the ground. Harry's zoomed into his hand, and Miranda's slowly but surely flew into her hand too. On my third try, mine finally came up into my hand. It wasn't as fast as Harry's, but it wasn't quite as slow as Miranda's.

"Now, when I say three," Madam Hooch instructed," I want you to push off the ground as hard as you can. One... two...- wait!" Neville had pushed up early, and was now flying over us all. As he passed over me, his grip loosened, and he fell on my legs. It looked like he had a broken wrist, while I had a migraine. My head had hit the ground first, so it really hurt. I could feel hands helping me up as I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

** Kai: Well, thank you to wilsonsophie18, and she does know that she switches POVs a lot. She is not trying to confuse you, just trying not to show favoritism to any one character. If this confuses you, then reread where she said whose POV it was. If that sounds a bit harsh, she is trying. It is her first story, so do not expect it to be perfect.**

** Lloyd: She doesn't own us.**

**Harry's POV**

After I was released by Professor McGonagall, I sprinted down to the hospital wing. I hope Nicole's all right. She hit her head pretty hard. I have a bit of a crush on her. She's really pretty.

As I entered the hospital wing, I was almost biting my nails with worry. All of her friends were there, and I took the empty chair beside her bed. A bit of sunlight was streaming through the window, reflecting off of her golden hair. I wanted her eyes to open, so that I could see her wise gray eyes. It was almost dinner time, so I headed down to the hall to get us some food.

Hermione offered to go with me, and I sighed, but let her come. She was a bit annoying, but she was really smart. Ron was waiting for me, and we ate together. I grabbed a plate and some food for Nicole, when Malfoy showed up. He then challenged Ron and I to a wizard's duel. Hermione must have left after that, because her chair was empty.

I went back up to the hospital wing with Nicole's food when I heard Hermione finishing up telling up what happened to me at dinner. I gritted my teeth. This was none of her business to talk about! She needs to stay out of my business! If I wanted to talk about it, I would! I quickly calmed down, and stiffly strode into the room.

Nicole looked up at me in astonishment. The others looked disappointed in me. Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but I just slammed the plate down on her table. Her gaze flicked between me and the plate. She was obviously confused, but all I did was say "Hope you feel better." In an annoyed tone, and stalked out of the room. I sprinted back up to the common room to find Ron. This was almost certainly a trap, but we were going to prove we could escape on our own.

**Miranda's POV**

Well, now we know who needs emotional help. I gaped at my brother's retreating back. He had come into the room, snapped at Nicole, and walked off without another word.

"Well, that was harsh," Parvati muttered. I turned to Nicole. She looked heartbroken. I had to fight to keep my smile off my face. She was in love with Harry!

I sighed and turned to Nicole. "Well, if we're going to stop their ridiculous plans, then we need to get going now. Hope your migraine gets better."

"Thanks…" she muttered.

Parvati lead us back to the common room, and I was mentally groaning at the stupidity of my brother. Why would he even agree to do this!? This sounded nothing like him!? Unless… yes! That must be it! His friend put him up to this. I explained my theory to the others. They gasped and simultaneously agreed with me.

"Yeah, that would explain it!"

"He would never be that stupid!"

"He can hear you." Ron cut into our conversation. I hadn't realized that we had walked into the common room until Ron's voice invaded our conversation. I whirled around and saw Harry looking at me with a look of astonishment on his face.

Finally, he turned to me and started screaming. "Yes, Ron did put me up to it! I agreed with it though! You have only seen me as your little brother, but I've always been careful, and you never listen to my ideas! Even if they would work, you never listen because I'm younger! I'm only doing this to prove you wrong!" we were all silent as Harry finished his rant.

"Harry, I'm so-" I started, when he cut me off.

"You may be sorry, but I'm still going to that midnight duel."

I finally gave up. He would never let me go with him.

Finally, Parvati spoke up. "How about Hermione and I go with him," she offered.

Harry just nodded. "Fine, but I get to make all the decisions."

"Of course, Harry," Parvati replied. I sighed in relief. If I wasn't going with him, at least Parvati would be there. She was so calm and cautious. No harm would come to my brother with her around. At least, not any permanent damage.

**Parvati's POV**

I smiled to myself. Miranda would've exploded if Harry and Ron went alone. She is a little overprotective, though. He's not a little kid anymore. We walked through the portrait, and I nearly tripped over Neville. He had forgotten the password, and was locked out. As were we. The fat lady was gone. Now, we were stuck out here.

We flitted around corridors, and when we arrived at the trophy room, *gasp* neither Malfoy nor Crabbe were there yet.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," we heard Filch's voice. Neville immediately started to panic. If he was caught, if any of us were caught, we would be in huge trouble.

**R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cole: Hey! Sup. We're just waiting to see how to get back to Ninjago.**

**Percy: Does anyone know who they are? I'm totally lost.**

**All:*rolls eyes***

**Annabeth: Percy, they're from another world. No one understands. Yes, not even me.**

**Ginny: Well, she doesn't own us. * looks at ninjas* ****_any _****of us. **

**Parvati's POV**

We sprang into action. Harry waved us around the corner, and I saw a glimpse of Filch just as I went around the corner. He murmured "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." We were following Harry when suddenly, there was a huge crash. We whirled around to see Neville and Ron on the floor under a suit of armor.

"Run!" Harry yelled. We all sprinted towards a new corridor, when we ran into Peeves, the poltergeist. He threatened to tell on us, and he finally yelled "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRRIDOR!"

We all ran under Peeves, and ran into a locked door. Hermione muttered a quick spell, and it opened up for us. Harry ran in first, and then I followed him. The others followed suit. We listened to Filch trying to get Peeves to tell us where we were. I heard heavy breathing behind me. Hermione saw what I was doing, and turned around as well. She quickly slapped a hand over my mouth before I could scream. Behind us, was a giant three-headed dog. Harry quickly opened the door, and we sprinted back to our common room.

The fat lady was back, and we all muttered the password. Miranda jumped up as she saw us reenter the common room. She ran over to Hermione, Harry, and I, and gave us all a hug.

"No Malfoy?" she asked.

"No, he tricked us." Harry responded. They had seemed to forget about their argument, and were just worried about why there was a three-headed dog in the school.

"Did any of you notice the trap door under him?" Hermione questioned. When she saw our blank stares, she continued. "Well, if there was a three-headed dog guarding it, then it must be really important. Well, we need to get to bed for school tomorrow."

We all headed up to our dormitories, and I flopped down on my bed. My last thought was thinking about how Nicole was doing.

**Elaine's POV**

I groaned and cracked open my eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and I sat up. I got dressed, and worried about my friends. They hadn't really explained much about their adventure, just that there was a three-headed dog guarding a trap door. I was going down to breakfast when I ran into Nicole. She looked better, but she was grimacing like she was in pain.

"Hey, Nicole. Are you feeling better?" I asked.

She answered in a weak voice, "Well, I feel better, but I have a headache. I feel good enough to eat, though." Her stomach rumbled. "Actually, I'm really hungry."

Together, we walked down to the great hall.

**~`~`O`~`~**

The next week passed rather quickly, and before we knew it, Harry's new broom was here. They had all filled me in on the flying lesson, as I was stuck trying to learn how to be a water mage with Professor Dumbledore. I learned how to summon water from the air.

Malfoy was watching Harry's every step, and was going to find something to blame on Harry. This morning, six large screech owls were carrying a package for Harry. A seventh was carrying a letter. He ripped open the letter first, and then went off with Ron to take the broom up to his dormitory.

The rest of us went down to the lake for our free period. I was showing off my water abilities, Miranda was talking to her owl, Hermione was reading, Nicole was concentrating on something, and Parvati was just watching me in awe.

**~`~`O`~`~**

Finally, it was Halloween. You could smell the pumpkins baking in the corridors. In fact, that may have been the reason I got out of bed. We were all overwhelmed by homework, and it was our first holiday here. Everyone was a bit happier, well, except Professor Snape. He was never happy. In Charms, we were finally learning how to levitate objects. Hermione was stuck with Ron. He was kind of a jerk.

Hermione was the second one to successfully complete the spell. Miranda was the first. Nicole and I managed to do it right before class was over. Ron was really annoyed with Hermione. She was a know-it-all sometimes, but she wasn't all that bad once you got to know her. Class was over, and we were walking to our free period when we heard a voice in front of us.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly," Ron commented to Harry. Hermione was in tears as she ran past Harry and Ron. Nicole and I ran to catch up with her, while Parvati and Miranda stayed behind to yell at them. That's just cruel.

When we finally caught up to Hermione, she was in tears in the bathroom.

"Hermione, none of that was-" Nicole started, but Hermione cut her off.

"No, it's all true! I am lonely, and I am a know-it-all! It's no wonder no one can stand me!" she sobbed.

"Hermione, if you were lonely, we wouldn't be here with you. You are really smart, but you aren't quite a know-it-all. You just need to give other people a chance to answer," I soothed. Hermione continued sobbing, but she looked up at me.

"Do you really think that?" she inquired.

"Of course we do, Hermione," Nicole and I responded. Nicole continued, "If people got to know you better, then they would see what a wonderful person you are-" she stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" she asked her voice tense.

We all went silent. If we listened closely, we heard thudding noises, like someone was thudding down towards us.

Nicole's hand went to her pocket, and she pulled out a knife. It was a copper color, and about as long as her 9 inch wand. Apparently she had a deep pocket.

"What is _that_?" Hermione gasped.

"It's a… pocket knife?" she replied, but it sounded more like a question. Hermione and I gave her _the look_, and she finally sighed and replied. "It's a long story. I'll tell you in our dorm. Well, Hermione can come over to ours. There might be an extra bed."

The door creaked open behind us, and Nicole was the first to whirl around and gasp. Standing behind us was a huge troll the color of a boulder. Hermione let out a scream. It grunted, and started to advance. Nicole ran towards it with her knife. She made a gash on its leg, but the troll was only annoyed. It swept her off her feet, and she flew to the corner of the bathroom. She let out a loud groan before falling unconscious.

Harry and Ron rushed into the bathroom, and started attacking the troll. Before I jumped in to fight it, I saw Hermione rush over to Nicole. Harry saw her crumpled up against the wall, and his face paled. He totally liked her. I'm pretty sure she liked him back. He turned back around and fought harder than before. It looked like they had it, so I ran over to Nicole and Hermione.

I heard a roar behind me, so I grabbed Nicole's knife, and ran back towards the battle. Harry was only just holding on to the troll, and Ron didn't know what to do next. I jumped up, and stabbed the troll in the stomach. It groaned, and started to topple over. It landed on its stomach, and Harry jumped off. He took his wand out of the troll's nostril, and wiped it clean on his robes. There were chunky gray boogers on it. Eew, troll boogers.

Some teachers ran into the bathroom, and saw us. Professor Quirrel sat down on a toilet seat, and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall just stood there looking a bit disappointed. Well, not Professor Snape. He looked a bit happy, because now he had the chance to take away points from Gryffindor.

"What were you thinking!?" Professor McGonagall shouted. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitories?!"

Suddenly, Nicole spoke up from the back of the room. "Professor, Hermione heard some awful things about her, and she came down here. We followed her, and comforted her. Harry and Ron heard about where we were, and came to warn us."

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "Well, if that's the reason, you each get five points for your bravery. The Sorting Hat chose where to put you wisely. Now, take Nicole to the Hospital Wing, and-"

"I'll be fine, Professor, I just need something from my dormitory." Nicole interrupted. Professor McGonagall just nodded, and shooed us back to our common room. Professor Snape looked disappointed. I grabbed Nicole's knife as we left, and we headed back to our common room.

Miranda saw us, and we all half carried half dragged Nicole up to our dorm. Harry and Ron said goodnight, and went up to their dorm. We put Nicole on her bed, and she moved towards her trunk at the foot of her bed. She slowly searched through it, and she grabbed a bag of golden squares. She broke a piece of it off, and ate it. Her face regained part of its color, and she sighed in relief. Now, she owed us an explanation.

We all lay down on our beds, and she started. "Have you heard of the Greek gods?" she started off. Everyone except for Parvati nodded. "Well, I am a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle. I'm what you would call a demigod. Half god, half human. Every summer, I go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for demigods like me to train. I believe a few of you are demigods," she turned to me first. "Elaine, you are a daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea. If you are lucky, you and your brother will be taken to camp after this school year is over." Next, she turned to Miranda. "You are not a demigod, but I believe you are blessed by Zeus. You have some of the main powers of a daughter of Zeus, but you have a special power no other child of Zeus has. You can shape shift into an eagle. I believe that Zeus blessed you because his only daughter died."

She paused for a moment. "Hermione, I'm not sure if you are a daughter of Athena, because you do not have ADHD or Dyslexia. Then again, I don't have Dyslexia like most demigods. You may be a special case." Finally, she turned to Parvati. "You might be a daughter of Hermes, Aphrodite, or Apollo. I'm not quite sure yet. Being a demigod is dangerous, because monsters are everywhere. That is why I always carry a knife. Over Christmas break, I might offer to take you to Camp Half-Blood to get your weapons. You must be protected to live past thirteen, unless you are a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. They are even more powerful, so you need to be very careful. Now, it's late, and I got my headache back, so I am going to sleep.

She grabbed the curtain, and pulled it around her bed to have privacy. Hermione went to her dormitory, switching the night off as she left. I'm a demigod?! That's really surprising. Then again, wizards are real, so why can't gods be real?

**Harry: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry about the long lecture, but it was necessary. In the reviews, should Hermione be a demigod? Or will she just be really smart?**

** Annabeth: Should Parvati be a daughter of Hermes, Aphrodite, or Apollo? Or someone completely different? Should she be a demigod at all? Answer her questions in the reviews!**

** Me: I saw no reviews for my last chapter, so it took me an extra day to write this. I can't write without ideas! Please read and review! For us! Please!**

** All: Please! It will help her not get mad at us!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Me: Where are all my reviewers!? This is the second chapter in a row where no one has reviewed! So, I made my own decisions. Hermione is not a demigod, and Parvati and Padma are daughters of a god. If you wanted Hermione to be a demigod, you lost your chance. Now, I'm getting pretty disappointed in you guys. I understand why ashnicatthelibrary couldn't review, but as far as I know, no one else has an excuse not to review. Now, I have about as many chapters as I do reviews. That's not good. Annabeth, disclaimer.**

** Annabeth: If she owned us, this wouldn't be on fan fiction. **

** Nicole: She's cruel! She made me too smart! Help me! I'm going to-**

** Me: *stuffs pillow in Nicole's face* Now, Nikki, what have I said about trying to spoil things?**

** Nicole: *mumbles incoherently***

** Me: That's better. There's a bit more HarryxNicole, but, well, you'll see.**

** Harry: *sigh* On with the story… *bigger sigh***

**Nicole's POV**

A few weeks later, it was time for Harry's first Quidditch game. Apparently, he had made the team while I was unconscious. I've been having minor memory loss, but the ambrosia has been helping. When Harry came down to breakfast, he looked sick. He barely ate, even when I asked him to. I think he liked me, but I'm really shy beyond that point.

Later, we all headed out to the Quidditch stands, even Ron was with us. Hermione was friendlier with Ron, so we sort of included him, mostly because he was friends with Harry. We all found seats next to each other. Today was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I have a bad habit of randomly zoning out, and it's gotten worse ever since I got that second concussion.

I only snapped out of it to see Harry hanging off of his broom by his fingertips. Hermione was over behind Professor Snape, and I saw him mumbling a counter curse. Above him, Professor Quirrel was muttering a curse. I knew something was wrong. Now, after the game, I had to go talk to someone. I wasn't paying attention, but Harry caught the snitch in his mouth. That's really unsanitary. Everyone else went back to the common room, but I followed Professor Quirrel. As soon as I got into his classroom, the door shut behind me. He gave a scary smirk, and started talking.

"Well, well, well. I knew someone would see me, but they would think that I was trying to help Harry. Did you tell anyone?" he asked, his stutter gone. I quickly shook my head. "Good. Here's the truth. I work for Lord Voldemort. Now, we can't have you spreading the word. I would get fired, and then Master would be angry. Now, what do we do with people that can't stay out of our business?" he grins at me. It doesn't suit him. "We make sure no one can find them."

My eyes widen. Suddenly, everything goes dark.

**Miranda's POV**

When the party was over, and everyone else was in bed, I sat up. I had just remembered. Where was Miranda? I hadn't seen her since the end of the Quidditch game.

"Elaine, do you know where Nicole is?" I question.

She sits up. "Now that I think about it, no, I haven't seen her. Have you seen her, Parvati?"

"No, not since she left to go towards a teacher's classroom. I heard her mumbling something about asking a Professor something. I didn't hear what Professor. I'm sorry," she says, hanging her head.

"No one is saying it's your fault, Parvati, but now we know that if she doesn't show up, something bad happened." I state. We needed to find her, fast. She was one of our best friends. I fell asleep, hoping she would turn up in the morning.

**Harry's POV**

Now, we knew that there was a man named Nicholas Flamel involved in the whole vault seven hundred and thirteen thing. I still can't believe that Professor Snape was trying to kill me! Now, when I woke up after going to see Hagrid, Ron and I went downstairs for breakfast. The girls looked depressed. Elaine was the first to come over and greet me. Her tone was sad, and she was slumped forward a bit. That's when I realized that Nicole wasn't there. She was always here, ready to eat.

"Elaine, where's Nicole?" I asked my voice tense.

"I-I-" she stuttered. She was starting to sound like Professor Quirrel. She cleared her throat, and tried again. "H-harry, well, umm, we don't know where she i-is,"

I looked at the others. How were they not sad?! "So, did you try to look for her, or did you just not care?" I managed.

Miranda gasped. "Harry, do you really think that we didn't try to look for her? Of course we did! She's our friend! Professor Dumbledore should be making an announcement about it any minute now."

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table. He cleared his throat. "Students, it has been made known to me that one of our number has disappeared. Nicole Miller has not been seen since the Gryffindor victory last night. She was last seen walking up to her common room. If anyone has seen her, please come see me or any of the other teachers." No one stood up. The professor sat back down and continued eating.

I felt tears rising up in my eyes, but I wiped them away. No, she couldn't be gone! I sighed. I had a gut feeling that it would be a while before we saw her again.

**~`~`O`~`~**

**Miranda's POV**

It had been about a month since we had seen Nicole, and one of her friends from camp would be coming to help look for her. I think her name was Annabeth. She looked almost exactly like Nicole, but her hair was a bit longer, and Nicole's had a couple light brown streaks in it. She had gotten them about a week before she disappeared. I missed her.

Now, it was the holiday break, and Annabeth was due here any day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were keeping themselves occupied by researching Nicholas Flamel, whoever that was. I think I had heard of him before. My thoughts were interrupted by the neighing of horses outside the window. I ran out to see Annabeth landing on the grounds in a chariot.

Elaine and I exchanged looks, and ran towards her. She looked at us nervously.

"You guys are Elaine and Miranda, right?" she asked nervously. We nodded, and she looked relieved. "Alright, so once again, did any one happen to see where she was headed?"

"Well, Parvati mentioned hearing her saying something about asking a professor something. She wasn't quite sure who." I put in.

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but that doesn't make sense. Why would a teacher try to harm her? Oh, well, I guess I'll just leave you with these for now. You two and Parvati got presents from your godly parents. Or people that blessed you. You might need these, seeing as you're a demigod. We demigods get attacked by monsters a lot," she said, deep in thought. She was a bit distracted. Annabeth handed each of us a long, rectangular package. "You can put Parvati's on her bed. It can be a Christmas present. Now, I'm going to have to go question some teachers." And with that, she walked away.

It was almost Christmas, so we decided that our godly presents could wait until then.

**~`~`O`~`~**

**Christmas Morning**

In our dormitory, I could hear excited voices. I groaned and cracked my eyes open. Everyone else was excitedly opening presents. I looked at the foot of my bed, and there were presents! On Christmas, I got nothing on most years. This was a serious improvement. One package caught my eye. I grabbed it.

The package was small and lumpy, and it had a note on the outside.

**Dear Miranda,**

** Well, this isn't quite as good as what your brother got, but it's the next best. Just squeeze it three times, and hold onto it the whole time you wish to be invisible.**

There was no signature. I grabbed the package and ripped it open. Inside was a rock. There was nothing special about it, it was just a rock. I sighed and followed the instructions on the card, and looked down. I gasped. I was invisible! It was kind of weird, but it was still cool.

I released my grip on it, and dove back into my pile of presents. I got a bunch of candy, and I got a wand polishing kit from Harry. Elaine gave me a friendship necklace, and she had a matching one. I thought it was really cute.

Apparently Mrs. Weasley still remembered when I ran into her at the train station, because she sent me a sweater the same color as my hair. I smiled a bit. It was a kind gesture, but I'll probably only wear it once for her.

I saved the present from Zeus for last. When I opened it, I gasped. Inside was a knife. It had a button on the side, and I pressed it. It transformed into a ring with a silver band and a large sky blue topaz. I pressed down on the gemstone, and it turned back into the knife. There was also a card from my 'dad'.

Miranda,

If you're reading this, then you've gotten your present. It is a special knife, so beware its powers. Because you are blessed by me, you get a special power none of my other children had. You can transform into any flying creature. You need to go to Camp Half-Blood in the summer. I will get your guardians to let you go. I love you, Miranda. You have a long journey ahead of you, so be careful.

Zeus

I smiled. It turns out he did care about me after all.

**Miranda: Well, at least you gave me a cool weapon!**

** Me: Well, not quite as cool as Elaine's, but yeah! Readers, please take note that a thing that makes Miranda invisible was the best present I could come up with. As a writer, I try to come up with new things, like Zeus blessing Miranda.**

** Lloyd: Give her ideas, and vote on her poll! Only one person has so far!**

** All: See you next time!**

** Random Kid: Meow!**

** All: *shakes head confused***

** Me: *sigh* Well, I got to go. **

** Zane: Farewell!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Me: Welcome back!**

** All: Sup!**

** Zane: Hello!**

** All: *face palm***

** Me: Now, we find out Elaine and Parvati's weapons. Yay! I've got nothing else to say, so on with the chapter.**

** Elaine: She doesn't own them! **

**Elaine's POV**

For a moment, I just stood there, gaping at all of my presents. Then I sighed. If only Nicole was here. Among many pieces of candy, I got a season of TV shows from my brother. I absolutely love Ninjago, and he got me season one. For some reason, I got season two first. Then, I gave Miranda a friendship necklace. My mom sent me a new pair of boots. They are the same color as my eyes.

When I got to my dad's present, I slowly opened it. Inside were two short bronze swords. In the letter he gave me, it said their names were Trident. When I whispered their names, they turned into a pair of earrings shaped like tridents. Miranda and Parvati were both holding jewelry too.

"Guess what Elaine! My dad is Apollo! He gave me this really cool bow and arrows, the arrows never run out, and they turn into a necklace!" Parvati was practically yelling at me.

"I got a ring from Zeus." Miranda stated. "It can turn into a knife."

"Well, I'm for once glad my mom convinced me to pierce my ears! I got two short swords that turn into earrings!" I exclaimed. "Now, if only Nicole were here to help us train."

Saying that was a mistake. Their faces immediately fell, and they just stared at the ground, looking depressed. Even I was shocked by what I said.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. They just nodded. Annabeth had left last night, with no clues about her disappearance. Now, we were without one of our best friends. Harry was obviously very distressed, and spent most of his time looking up Nicholas Flamel. I thought that it was kind of funny. Hermione had just had a book about something, and Nicholas Flamel was in there. That's called ignorant.

Time is passing really fast. I can't believe it's Christmas. Nicole has been missing for a month. I miss her.

**Harry's POV**

Last night, I got an invisibility cloak. I think I should go try it out.

As I walk down the corridors, a certain room catches my eye. I peek inside, and see a mirror. I walk up to it, and look into it. What I see shocks me. I see Nicole and me, along with the family I never knew. Nicole and I were hugging, and the rest of my family was watching. I slowly backed out of the room, and ran back to the common room.

The next time, I brought Ron with me. He refused to go back, so I went again without him. This time, Professor Dumbledore was there. He told me not to look for the mirror, and that it would be moved to a different place. When I asked him what he saw, he said he saw himself holding a pair of socks. I didn't believe him. How could that be his greatest desire?

**Miranda's POV**

For the next Quidditch match, Professor Snape would be refereeing. It would be against Hufflepuff.

Hermione had found Nicholas Flamel in one of her many books. She reads so much; I'm a bit surprised she didn't remember it. He was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. It gives the user immortality and pure gold. I guess we know what is under that trap door. Now, we need to get there and get it before Snape does.

We all wished Harry good luck, and to get the snitch as fast as he could, before Snape could take away too many points. Professor Dumbledore even showed up, so Snape couldn't harm Harry if he wanted to. Ron and Neville picked a fight with Malfoy and his goons. Right afterwards, Harry caught the snitch. The game was over in five minutes.

While everyone else was partying, apparently Harry had followed Snape, and thought he was threatening Professor Quirrel. I could see that happening, but something seemed off.

Our Easter wasn't quite as fun as Christmas. We had a ton of homework. Instead of hanging out with my friends, I actually had to do _homework._ I guess the teachers must really want us to pass our exams.

My brother and his friends, and my friends and I all went down to the library. My friends and I were working on our homework when the others ran up to us.

"Hagrid was looking up books about dragons." Hermione gasped. "So you want to come with us and ask him about it?"

We all looked at each other. "Sure"

When we got to Hagrid's hut, he was standing by a pot. The golden trio asked Hagrid a few questions, while Elaine, Parvati, and I looked at the black pot. Then, Elaine noticed something in the fire. It was a huge black egg.

"Hagrid – what is _that?" _she asked.

"Err that's a- dragon egg," Hagrid muttered.

"Cool, where'd you get it?" Ron questioned.

Hagrid launched into his story, telling about how he got it at a pub. "The feller seemed glad to be rid of it."

I looked at the egg again. Hagrid lived in a wooden house. Dragons breathe fire. Hagrid would have some trouble coming his way soon.

**~`~`O`~`~**

A few days later, Spot showed up with a letter.

_Oh my gods, I almost forgot about you Spot!_

_ Well, it's nice to know I'm loved._

_ Whoops, sorry Spot._

_ It's okay. _

I opened the letter with Elaine and Parvati peeking over my shoulder. Spot was trying to eat some food.

_ What's hatching, Miranda?_

_ Hagrid has a dragon egg._

_ Doesn't he live in a wooden hut?_

_ Yeah…_

_ Oh._

We all hurried down to Hagrid's hut. Inside the egg, I could hear scratching noises. I wondered what the dragon would look like.

Hagrid's voice cut into my thoughts. "He's so cute! I'll call 'im Norbert."

Hagrid is obsessed with that dragon. He even gets us to help him with Norbert. It was time for Norbert to go when he bit Ron. I think Norbert is a girl. I just have a hunch.

Harry had Ron contact Charlie, a dragon trainer. Tonight, some of his friends are going to pick up Norbert. Hagrid will be heartbroken. I volunteered to take Norbert up to the tallest tower. I have my invisibility stone, so I don't need the cloak. Hermione and Harry meet me in the common room ten minutes before midnight.

I grab my stone, and look down to see myself disappear. I grab onto the edge of their cloak, and follow them to Hagrid's hut. Fang is sitting outside, and inside, Hagrid was tearfully saying bye to Norbert. He handed Norbert over, and we made our way up to the tallest tower.

Charlie's friends were quite strange. They were always hyper. They hooked Norbert's crate up between their brooms, and Norbert was flying away.

We had made ourselves visible to hand Norbert over. I was starting down after them when I realized that we were visible. I ran back up, panicking, and grabbed the invisibility cloak. I made myself invisible, and when I found them, Filch had gotten there first. He led Harry and Hermione down to Professor McGonagall's office.

I was feeling really bad, so I just went down to the common room. Elaine and Parvati were waiting for us. When I was the only one to come back, they were confused.

As I finished telling them what happened, Harry and Hermione stalked into the common room.

"Miranda, where were you?" Harry asked, his voice tense.

"I realized you hadn't gotten your invisibility cloak, so I turned invisible, and went up to get it. Then, you got caught by Filch. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran back down here."

"Well, we each lost fifty points, and Neville got caught with us. Now, we all have detentions, along with Malfoy." Harry yelled.

He and Hermione stomped up to their dormitories, and the rest of us went up to bed. I quickly fell asleep, and had what Annabeth called a demigod nightmare.

_I was standing out in a forest. I heard a scream behind me. 'Nicole?' I thought. I turned around, and saw her screaming. A hooded figure was muttering curses above her. _

_"Nicole!" I screamed. The figure looked up._

_ "Yes, and next it will be you!" he grinned. He lashed out at me, and I screamed._

Elaine was standing over me, shaking me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a nightmare."

"Well, it's time to wake up anyway."

I groaned, but got up. I wondered who the hooded figure from my dream was. The main question on my mind was what forest Nicole was in.

**Me: And we are done! Check out the poll on my profile please!**


	9. 9 Broken

** Me: Come on, people! I only have two voters, which results in a tie! I need at least three for any choice before I shut down my poll. I now feel the need to give you guys a sneak peek of my Ninjago story. It will start at the very beginning of the Ninjago series.**

** Jay: Yeah, she's gonna come up with a bunch of new ninjas. Nya will also become one.**

** Me: Yeah. Unless you haven't realized this yet, reviews = motivation. Motivation = new chapters. New chapters = longer story.**

** Harry: She was bored with the first Harry Potter and Percy Jackson books, so their parts of this story will be at a minimum.**

** Nicole: *wrestles computer from me* Help! I'm being tortured in a forest!**

** Me: *takes computer back* You know what happens next. I specifically talked to you about it.**

** Nicole: Oh, yeah. *sigh***

** Annabeth: She doesn't own us. **

**Harry's POV**

I started hating school. Classes with Slytherin were the worst. They kept thanking me for putting them back in first place. Hermione stopped drawing attention to herself. Neville became even more miserable. I tried to resign from the Quidditch team, but Wood refused to let me.

"How will we get those points back if we don't have a great seeker to win the game for us!" he thundered.

I was hated by the other houses, who had longed to see Slytherin lose. Only Ron, Miranda, and Elaine hadn't abandoned me.

"Come on, cheer up," Ron begged. "Fred and George have lost a ton of points before, and people still like them!"

"Have they ever lost fifty points in one go?" I responded.

"Well... err… no..." he muttered.

One day about a week before our exams, I was passing Professor Quirrel's room when I heard him sobbing inside.

"No – no - not again - please!"

I heard someone threatening him, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"All right – all right – " I heard him sob.

I told Hermione and Ron about it, but I refused to keep poking around in other people's business.

The next morning, Hermione, Neville and I all got matching letters. Amber brought Elaine a package from her mom, which held a picture of her mom and brother at her brother's school. I saw her mentally arguing with her owl, and wished Hedwig and I could do that.

My letter read:

**Your detention will take place tonight at eleven o'clock. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

** Professor M. McGonagall**

I had almost forgotten about our detentions. I guess we did deserve them.

That night at eleven o'clock, we went down to the entrance hall to meet Filch. Malfoy was already down there with Filch. Oh, yeah, he had a detention too.

We followed Filch out to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid opened the door, and waved us out towards the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy saw where we were headed, and a look of terror crossed his face. I was a bit happier now, knowing that Malfoy was scared out of his mind.

"I'm not going into that forest."

"Yeh are if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts."

Malfoy mumbled something about his father not approving.

"Now listen up!" Hagrid led us into the forest, and stopped at a shiny silvery spot. "Look there. Thas' unicorn blood. There's a unicorn hurt badly by summat. I want us to split up, and go look for it. Harry and Hermione can come with me, and Malfoy and Neville can go with Fang."

After a little bit, we saw a centaur. His name was Ronan.

We were turning a bend, when red sparks shot up into the sky. Hagrid yelled at us to stay here, while he went to go and see what was wrong.

When he got back, it turned out that Malfoy had scared Neville, and Neville had panicked and shot up the red sparks. Now I had to go out with Malfoy, because I wouldn't be scared as easily.

We had been walking for a while, and heard a scream. It sounded like Nicole. I ran towards the sound, and saw her screaming next to a dead unicorn. A figure slithered out of the bushes, and crawled over to the unicorn. It started drinking the unicorn's blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy ran away from the thing, and it turned towards me. It crawled towards me, only to be knocked off its feet by a centaur.

The centaur came towards me, and I backed into a rock. It chuckled, and held out a hand for me to grab. It helped me up, and told me its name was Firenze. I gave my thanks, and ran over to Nicole. She recoiled from my touch, and sobbed. I picked her up, and carried her bridal style. She put her head on my chest, and I smiled a bit.

Firenze let me ride him back to Hagrid, and when they saw Nicole, they gasped. Well, not Malfoy. I'm pretty sure he saw her. I explained what happened, and we headed back to the school. Hagrid told me to take Nicole up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey saw her, and said that she may be in some trauma for a while. She gave me a bunch of pain pills, and told me to go back to my common room.

Ron and Hermione had gone up to bed, and Miranda, Elaine, and Parvati were passed out on the couches. I gently set Nicole down on one of the couches, and sat down in a chair. Soon, my dreams were haunted by the cloaked figure.

**Miranda's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" I woke up to screaming. I opened my eyes to see Harry bent over… Nicole!

I ran over to her, and Harry motioned for me to be quiet. He was muttering, and had a bottle of pills. Nicole opened her eyes, and I was shocked. Her eyes were a dull gray, without any of her usual sparkle. Harry handed her a pill, and sat down on the very end of the couch. Now, there wasn't a doubt that he had a crush on her.

Nicole was looking around, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it just as quickly. Harry gave her a glass of water to have with her pill, and she downed it in one gulp. There was pain reflected in her face, and her only comfort was Harry. Her eyes never left his, and when he said it was time to get breakfast, she slowly stood up with his help.

By this time, Elaine was awake, and looking at Nicole with sympathy. We got down to the great hall, and Professor Dumbledore saw her. He came towards us, and asked her what happened to her. Once again, her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. He just looked at her sympathetically, and headed back to the teacher's table.

He stood up to make an announcement. "Students, some of you know that Nicole Miller has been found. We wish to know what has happened to her. If anyone has any idea what happened to her, please tell us,"

I took one last look at Nicole before heading off to my first class. There was only one way to describe the look in her eyes, the way her hair hang limply from her head. One word was the only way to describe her.

Broken.

** Me: *sniffle* I almost cried while writing this. I didn't know that could happen! I actually came up with a chapter name for this. I'm actually kind of proud of myself. Don't worry, Nicole will recover. She's just been broken by all of the physical and mental torture she's gone through. Not as badly as Neville's parents, but almost.**

** Cole: Now I feel really sorry for her. *sniffle* I can't imagine going through that kind of torture.**

** Me: Aww, I'm even making the big strong earth ninja cry! I might put in a small Nicole's POV. Now, for that sneak peek I promised you!**

**Lizzie's POV**

I walked over to my best friend's shop. Her and her brother, Kai, work at a blacksmith's place. Sometimes, I help them make weapons.

When I got there, I saw Kai hurriedly pulling a sword out of a tub of water. Or, I think it was supposed to be a sword. It came out really bent.

"Remember, Kai. You won't have a perfect sword unless you're patient. Father said-" Kai cut Nya off.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't get experience overnight." He finished. "But I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than dad ever was!"

We heard whistling, and turned to see an old man with a big hat walking towards us. Nya and I ducked into another room. Kai whipped his head around, looking for us, and turned to the old man.

"There's a lot here for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?" the man said.

"This is called for weapons, not for browsing, so either buy something, or go peddle your insults somewhere else!" Kai yelled back.

"Hm! I thought I'd find something special here." The man turned around, and walked away.

"Who was that?" Nya asked.

"I don't know, some man looking for a ninja." Kai stopped. He looked out the window, and threw some armor on.

We looked outside to see Kai running towards some skeletons. He took his sword, and attacked. Nya and I looked at each other, and grabbed a couple weapons. We attacked some skeletons surrounding Kai, and he yelled at us.

"I thought I told you to stay inside!"

"Oh, I thought that it was just a friendly suggestion!" I shot back.

The old man showed up again, this time in a golden twister. The skeletons quickly shouted "Retreat!"

One of them hollered, "Garmadon says to take the girl!"

A skeletal claw shot out towards me, and I ducked. Nya was grabbed by the claw, and taken into the biggest truck.

"Nya!" Kai and I screamed.

**Me: Well, it may be short, but that's why it's called a sneak peek. Please read and review!**


	10. 10 Nightmares

** Me: Welcome back! Now, even though no one mentioned anything about it, I will put in a small Nicole's POV. It will be pretty short, though, because I have not personally had my mind almost broken. **

** Harry: Luckily for me, she will get better. *looks at author with bambi eyes* Hopefully at the end of the first Harry Potter book.**

** Jay: Just an advanced warning. When it is time for the 2****nd**** Percy Jackson book, do not be surprised if there is a wait. She does not own the 2****nd**** Percy Jackson book, and it will not be as great a section of the book if she borrows it from the library on her kindle. Hence her name, mykindleisawesome. We call her kindle. Just to let you know.**

** Annabeth: *groans* Well, now I know why they call you lightning mouth.**

** Percy: It's even worse than my nickname. Seaweed brain. *scoffs***

** Hermione: Kindle doesn't own us.**

**Nicole's POV**

I see him. Quirrel. I see him everywhere. He haunts my dreams. Threatens the ones I love most. I vowed not to speak again until he was dead. It has been a week now, and I think Harry and the others are about to go get the stone. It's all a trap to destroy Harry. I can't tell them though. I swore on the river Styx. It's too late to speak. I just have to hope for the best.

Every day it's the same thing. I go to class. I eat. I follow Harry to my next class. I try not to be noticed by Quirrel. I go to dinner. I go to bed. Some days I feel like I'm driving myself insane. On certain days, Harry is my only comfort. On others, I am alone.

By the time our exams came, I was out of my mind with worry. With all the days I missed, I was studying every night to catch up with the others in my classes. I did really well in most of them with the help of my perfect memory. I got super stressed out during my Defense Against the Dark Arts. The whole time, I could feel Quirrel breathing down my neck.

After everyone had finished celebrating the end of finals, I walked around with Miranda and Elaine, and listened to them wonder who kidnapped me. At first they were a bit confused by why I wouldn't speak, but they quickly got used to it. I knew they were worried about me, but I stopped caring about my appearance or anything else. I know that I look dead inside. I stopped caring. I just want Quirrel gone. When he is gone, I will be free, in more ways than one.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione suddenly ran past us. Miranda and Elaine followed them, so I slowly jogged after them.

When I finally got there, they were all staring at Hagrid, and Hagrid was spluttering.

"I shouldn't have told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey, where yeh goin'?" he blurted.

We were off across the grounds again. I was confused, but I couldn't ask why. I heard Harry say we were going to see Professor Dumbledore. We happened to run into Professor McGonagall, who told us that Professor Dumbledore wasn't in town right now. I knew that Harry would go after the stone no matter what. He was one of those reckless people. That was one of the reasons I loved him.

**Elaine's POV**

That night, we were in the common room. Nicole had made it clear that she did not want to go with us. Miranda offered to stay with her, just in case. The rest of us waited down in the common room until Harry told us it was time to go. Miranda gave me her stone to use, and Harry and the others would use his invisibility cloak.

When Harry signaled to us that it was time to go, we headed towards the door. Neville stood up by the door. He hurried to stand by the door.

"I won't let you do it! I'll-I'll fight you!" he stuttered.

Harry looked desperately at Hermione. "_Do something!" _he hissed.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's arms snapped to the side, and he fell to the floor, as stiff as a board.

"I'm really sorry, Neville. You don't get how important this is," I whispered as I walked past.

We were almost there when we ran into Peeves. He threatened to turn us in, when Harry spoke up.

In a deep, scratchy voice, he said, "Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible. Stay away from this place tonight."

Peeves nearly fell out of the air. "Yes, your bloodiness. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." He flew away, and left us able to go through to door on the third floor.

Harry led us into the room, and Fluffy was asleep on the floor. There was a harp beside him. Harry took out a flute, and started playing it. Fluffy twitched, and fell into a deeper sleep. Harry motioned to Ron.

"You want me to go first? Alright, but hand the flute to Hermione," he asked doubtfully. He turned, and jumped into the open trap door. I looked at Harry. He nodded, and jumped next. I looked at Hermione.

"Give me the flute. I'll go last. You can go now. Try to figure out what's down there. They wouldn't leave the place unprotected." She gave me the flute, and I quietly played, while Hermione jumped down. I took the flute away from my lips, and jumped down into the dark pit.

** Me: well, hope you liked the chapter! Review! I will put the first real chapter for my next story, **_Destiny's Wish_**, up later today. It's my Ninjago fan fiction.  
Please read that too! **


	11. 11 Stuck

** Me: Thank you to all my reviewers! It means a lot to me! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, fan fiction wasn't letting me post anything. I guess it is Christmas. . . But seriously! I couldn't get onto my account, I couldn't log out of it, I couldn't vote, I couldn't review. . . I'm going crazy!**

** Kai: Yeah, so Merry Christmas! Sorry about the short chapter last time! She had to go somewhere, and she wanted to start her Ninjago story. *Cough, cough* READ IT! *Cough, cough***

** Jay: Yeah, it has me in it! YOU MUST READ IT!**

** Nya: *sigh* Boys will be boys. Just read it. She's worked really hard on it.**

** Piper: This is a note to ashnicatthelibrary: YOU MUST WRITE A NEW CHAPTER! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

** Harry: Kindle will finish this story in at least two more chapters.**

** Luna: Yeah. . .**

** Rick Riordan: If she owned my series, Percabeth wouldn't have fallen into Tartaraus! I'm just evil like that.**

** J. K. Rowling: If she owned my series, Hinny wouldn't exist. **

**Elaine's POV**

I landed on a moist mass. It squirmed underneath me, and I struggled to the wall, where Hermione was.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Stop moving- it's Devil's Snare!" Hermione answered.

"Yeah, knowing its name does us a lot of good!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"

"Hurry up! I can't breathe!" Harry hollered.

"Devil's Snare . . . Devil's Snare – it likes the dark and the damp . . ." she trailed off.

"Then light a fire!" I exclaimed.

She wrung her hands. "But there's no wood!"

Ron got a bit mad. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" he bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?!"

Hermione blushed, and whipped out her wand. She muttered something, and the same fire she used to burn Snape's robe shot out. The plant cringed away, and let the boys free.

"Thanks, Hermione. Good thing you pay attention in Herbology." Harry was happy to be alive.

We headed down the passageway to our nest destination. When we got right outside the door, I heard the fluttering of wings.

Harry opened the door, and inside there was a bunch of flying keys.

We walked over to the door, and Ron tried to open it. It wouldn't open even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm. Harry came up with an idea. He had found the key, and he, Ron, and Hermione would go and get it while I stayed on the  
ground because I didn't know how to fly on a broomstick.

Ron and Hermione cornered it, and Harry grabbed it, making its only working wing all bent up. They flew back onto the ground, and Harry gave me the key. I straightened out its wings, and gently put it in the keyhole. I twisted it, and the door clicked open.

I went into the next room, and gasped. In front of me was a whole army of white chess pieces. It was a giant game of Wizard's Chess. Ron repeated what I said in my head, and said that we had to play our way across. (AN: I know nothing about chess, so I'm just gonna skip all of this)

We were doing really well, until I got trapped by a knight. Ron took him out, but made himself available for the queen. Harry quickly won the game for us. The white pieces parted, and I sent one last glance at Ron lying limp against the wall. He looked so broken. I followed Hermione into the next room, and quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry wheezed as we stepped over it to get to the next room. "Come on, I can't breathe."

The next room was very interesting. There was a long table with many different bottles of all shapes and sizes. There was a set of instructions on the table.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_ Two of us would help you, whichever you may find,_

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_ Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_ Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_

_ You will always find one on nettle wine's left side;_

_ Second, different are those that stand at either end, _

_ But if you wish to move onward, neither is your friend;_

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_ Fourth, the second left, and the second on the right_

_ Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione sighed in relief. None of that made any sense to me. I was hopelessly confused.

"Brilliant! This isn't magic, it's logic-a puzzle! A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever." Hermione started rereading the paper.

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! All we need is right here on this paper." Hermione was starting to point to bottles and muttering to herself.

"But how do we know which one to drink?" I questioned.

"Give me a minute."

Hermione spent a couple more minutes pointing to bottles, and finally picked two of them up.

"I've got it! The smallest bottle will take us to the nest room, where the stone is."

Harry and I looked at the bottle. There was just enough for the two of us to drink.

"Harry and I can go get the stone. Hermione, you can go get Ron, and send an owl to Dumbledore. Which one sends you back?"

"The bottle at the right end of the line. Oh, do be careful!" she gave us each a hug before drinking the contents. She shivered, and headed back the way we came from.

Harry looked at me, before taking a sip of the bottle, leaving a bit for me. "See you on the other side."

He stepped through the door, and I grabbed the bottle. Something about this didn't seem right. If someone was already on the other side, why was there some left? After a moment of thought, I came to the conclusion that either it reset itself, or someone already drank some of it. I shuddered at the thought, and took a sip.

It was like ice coursing through my veins. I faced the black flames, and stepped through before the potion wore off.

On the other side, I saw Harry tied up on the floor, with a figure standing by a mirror. It wasn't Professor Snape. It was Professor Quirrel. He turned to me, and the last thing I heard before my world was overcome by darkness was Professor Quirrel saying "Yes, now I have you right where I want you." My last thought was 'what happened to his stutter?'

**Nicole's POV**

Okay, truth is that Miranda and I followed them to the third floor. We almost got caught by Filch, but he thought he heard something in the opposite direction. Our only problem was when Hermione went back to get Ron. We had to hide in the shadows by the troll. It reeked in there.

We finally got to the room where Snape's trap was. There were seven bottles on a table in the middle of the room, and an instruction thing on the table. It read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_ Two of us would help you, whichever you may find,_

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_ Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_ Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_

_ You will always find one on nettle wine's left side;_

_ Second, different are those that stand at either end, _

_ But if you wish to move onward, neither is your friend;_

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_ Fourth, the second left, and the second on the right_

_ Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

I couldn't help myself. I smiled. All you needed was logic.

"Nicole, do you know what it's trying to tell us?" Miranda was hopelessly confused. I turned to her, and nodded, and held up a finger. I reread it several times before coming to a conclusion.

I held up the smallest bottle, and pointed to the black flames.

"So, that one gets us forward, and the other one will take us back the way we came from? How about I go back to help Hermione, while you go ahead, since you saw who it was?"

I nodded a bit reluctantly, I wasn't happy about seeing Quirrel again. I grabbed the bottle, and hoped for the best when I went to the other side of the flames. I gripped my knife tightly, and drank.

The stuff turned the blood into ice. I shuddered, and walked through the flames.

I was hoping that I would meet a better situation than finding Elaine unconscious and screaming on the ground, and Harry standing in front of the Mirror of Esrid, trying not to tell Professor Quirrel what he really saw.

It took all I had in me not to start yelling at Quirrel, because if I did, I would die. I stumbled on a step, and Quirrel turned around and grinned at me.

"Hello, Nicole. Do you see why I had to kidnap you to deep you out of my way? I needed you out of my way so I could get Harry down here to get the Sorcerer's Stone for me." He looked over at Harry, who was looking at him in horror. "Yes, dear boy, it was me that kidnapped her. She found it was me that was trying to kill you. Why she didn't tell you, I don't know. I didn't do anything to her voice. Wait, were you stupid enough to swear not to talk?! Why, though? That doesn't make any sense. Whatever, I've got you right where I want you."

I thought back to why I had sworn that, when darkness overcame my vision, and I was thrust into a vision, of the day my parents had died. The day I had arrived at Camp Half Blood. The day my life was changed.

_Flashback_

_ I was sitting with my mom, telling her about what had happened at school that day, how the kids had teased me, about being a know-it-all, about having no friends, about how I was a loner, an outcast, a freak. That was why I was so nice to Hermione. I didn't want her to turn out like me. I was talking to my mom, not telling her that I was planning on suicide that night. Little did I know I wouldn't have a chance to._

_ My mom tucked me into bed, and a few minutes later, I was preparing to kill myself. Just as I was about to end it, I heard screams from downstairs. I took the knife I was about to use, and ran downstairs. I was only eight, and I didn't reach the monster's neck. I don't quite remember what it was, just that I killed it._

_ The rest of the night was a blur. I stabbed the monster in the chest, and ran over to my family. Everyone was dead. My stepmom, my dad, even my two year old baby brother, Jamie. I couldn't help it. I ran._

_ I kept running. I lived in New York, and one of the things I remember was a little boy about my age with black hair and sea green eyes watching me from his bedroom window. I wound up on a hill, surrounded by the scent of strawberries. Before I blacked out, I looked down at my arm, at the scars where I cut myself to take away the pain that I lived in._

_ I woke up the next day in a big house. A man with horse legs, another grumpier man with no horse legs, and a girl about my age were by my bed. I looked down at my arms, and saw that the majority of my scars were gone. Only a few were left, and they were super faint. I took a sip of whatever drink they gave me, and I gray glow lit up my face. Above me was a gray owl, and that faded after a moment._

_ The blonde girl took me to her cabin, told me she was my sister, said my mom was Athena, and said her name was Annabeth. I thanked her, and slowly, my life started getting better. Even though I regretted my parent's death, I was thankful that the monster had shown me a new and better life, but I still missed my family._

_ For the first couple weeks, I cried myself to sleep. I would wake up with bags under my eyes, and Annabeth would have to coax me to eat. I got better, but on bad nights, I'm still haunted by the screams of my family as the monster rips them apart._

_ Flashback ends_

******Me: Yeah, I was a bit mad that fan fiction wasn't working, but now it is, so I'm gonna go and put this chapter on fan fiction.**

** Piper: ASHNICATTHELIBRARY! YOU NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORY!**

** Zane: Farewell!**


	12. Chapter 12 Back to Camp Half-Blood

** Me: ASHNICATTHELIBRARY! YOU HAVE NOT YET UPDATED!**

** Nicole: *takes weapon* Why does the bad stuff always happen to me? CHARGE!**

** Townsfolk: *grab torches and pitchforks* WE SHALL JOIN THE HUNT!**

** Everyone not yet mentioned: *gasp***

** Me: *sprints* HELP ME!**

** Harry: She only owns her OCs.**

**Nicole's POV**

I sat up, blinking tears out of my eyes. Quirrel was screaming, and Harry was on the verge of passing out. Elaine was trying to free herself from the ropes, and I gripped my knife.

I charged Quirrel, and he looked at me. His face was a mess. I think he mouthed the word please before I ended it. I realized that I could talk! I ran over to Harry, and saw that his eyes were closed. Dumbledore came in, and I ran up to him.

"Sir, can you take Harry? I'll free Elaine while you go on ahead." He nodded, and I ran over to Elaine. I used my knife to cut her loose, and she stood up and rubbed her wrists.

"I just had the worst nightmare about all the bad things that happened to me in the past. . ."

"So did I."

We headed back up to the castle, and collapsed on our beds in the common room.

"Well, do you want to go see Harry tomorrow? We still have a little while to sleep." Suddenly, my eyes widened. "Oh my gods, is Neville still downstairs? I think you guys put a spell on him."

She shook her head. "No, Hermione and Miranda must've changed him back."

I rolled over, and went to sleep.

A few days later, Harry showed up in the Great Hall. We had all been to see him, and now he was conscious. Yay! He sat down beside me, and I hugged him. I think he blushed a little.

Dumbledore took the stage, and explained that Gryffindor had 202 points, and was in last. Then, he said that recent events had to be accounted for.

"First, to Mr. Weasley, for the best game of chess I've ever seen, I award him fifty points" People were getting a bit excited.

"Next, to Ms. Granger, and Ms. Miller, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award you each fifty points." I blushed along with Hermione.

"To Ms. Jackson and Ms. Potter, I award you each thirty points for lending a helping hand." Now we only needed a few more points to beat Slytherin!

"To Mr. Potter, I award you sixty points for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points." Everyone held their breath. We were tied for first with Slytherin!

"There are all kinds of courage." Dumbledore smiled. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but it takes a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Longbottom."

The next thing I knew, Neville was buried under a pile of kids hugging him. We had won the house cup! I hugged Harry again, and watched as Dumbledore changed the color of decorations from silver and green to scarlet and gold.

I pulled Miranda and Elaine aside. "I need you guys to go to camp with me. Would your pa- err . . . guardians mind?" They both shrugged. "Alright, send an owl to them while I tell Chiron about you. Elaine, don't tell your brother who your dad is, yet. He should find out for himself." They both nodded, and set out to find their owls.

In all the chaos, I had almost forgotten about exams. However, with my perfect memory, it was all really easy.

We headed to the train, and I asked Elaine and Miranda what their guardians said.

"My mom said sure, since it was in New York."

"My aunt and uncle said they didn't care. To them, that's just one less kid they have to look after."

The train ride was a blur. I sat beside Harry for most of it, and tried not to think about my flashback. I still was haunted by the screams of my parents.

We got off the train, and Miranda said bye to her family. Harry wasn't happy that she was leaving him, but I told him that she would have to go back. We said goodbye, and headed out into the city of London.

"A couple of my friends will be picking us up in a chariot. We'll probably get back in the middle of a capture the flag game, so don't be surprised if no one is out where you can see them."

A few blocks later, we met Butch and Travis. They were anxious to get back, and we got in the chariot. Travis turned to Elaine. "Oh, by the way, your brother is at camp. He hasn't been claimed yet."

"Okay, but where does he sleep?"

"In the Hermes cabin. That's where all undetermined campers go."

"Oh . . ."

We spent the next few hours playing random games, and trying to keep Butch awake, seeing as he was driving the chariot. In another hour, we would be at Camp Half-Blood.

**Me: Well, there you go. I will update soon. Bye!**


	13. Author's Note

**Me: I haven't been feeling inspired by this story anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm giving up on this story. I may come back to it in a few months. Until then, try my other stories.**


End file.
